A connector mounted on the end portion of a flat cable has been disclosed in Patent Document 1. The connector in Patent Document 1 is mated with another connector mounted on a printed circuit board to establish an electrical connection between the flat cable and the circuit board. The connector in Patent Document 1 has a flat panel portion on which the end portion of the flat cable is arranged, and a cable guide piece facing the flat panel portion across a gap. Engaging projections are formed on the flat panel portion. The flat cable is inserted between the flat panel portion and the cable guide piece, and the engaging projections on the flat panel portion are fitted into holes in the flat cable. The engaging projections keep the flat cable from becoming detached from the connector.
Patent Document 1: Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-100425